Zelda Knight Chronicles
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: I put the summery inside so go in and read it. Story is back in action.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda Knight Chronicles

An: This is a crossover between Legend of Zelda and White Knight Chronicles which has never been done before so I'm a pioneer. Anyway this takes place after Skyward Sword and I don't own any of the characters mentioned except the OC's.

Summary: after Link defeats Demise and said king of demons tells Link his descendants will be curse to fight an incarnation of his evil he marries Zelda and have a child. But Zelda was given a prophecy by a god who knew her as Hylia and tells him he has hidden one of his creations know as the White Knight Wizel and that her son is going to have to retrieve him and Fi and unite with the other Knight and destroy the wrath of Demise.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

""YELLING,"

"**Monster form talking,"**

"Wizel, and Fi talking,"

"_Wizel and Fi thinking,"_

Prelude

Link was happy no he was the happiest man in all of Skyloft. His wife Zelda has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. He was at that moment trying to come up with a name for him while holding a bundle that was his child. Said child had Blue eyes that were Zelda's and hair that was Links. Zelda at the moment was resting from child birth. Link was trying to come up with a name both she and he could agree on.

Link and Zelda were in a small house that looked like an average Skyloft house with furniture and even a baby crib for the baby to sleep in. Link was wearing his green tunic just without his floppy hat, gauntlets, and magic bags that holds his equipment. Links hair was dirty blond with blue eyes.

"Zed," a feminine voice said that turned out to be Zelda who was trying to sit up. Zelda was wearing a blue dress that resembled the one she was wearing on the day of the wing ceremony. Her hair was blond and her eyes were also blue but more of a sapphire blue. She had a smile on her face that made it looked like she didn't went through the most painful experience that only a woman could handle.

"Zed," Link repeated thinking about it before smiling. "That's a wonderful name," Link said.

(7 years later)

Zed was the first one to wake up. He jumped out of bed with a smile on his face. He quickly washed up and put on his favorite white tunic and a floppy hat his mother made for him for his birthday. Then he silently went to his parent's bed and jumped up and down on his dad. "Come on dad time to wake up today is the day!" he yelled loud enough while jumping on his dad to wake him up.

"Five more minutes," Link said tiredly.

Unfortunately Zelda was woken up by Zeds screaming as she got up to cook breakfast. Luckily for Zed she remembered how important today is for him. Unfortunately for Link he forgot so he's going to get a reminder courtesy of the goddess Hylia reincarnated. "LINK WAKEUP DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT TODAY IS FOR ZED!" she screamed loud enough to Link that it could be heard from the surface.

Link who was startled by the wakeup call was that he was hanging from the ceiling beam. "Zelda what did you wake me up so early for?" Link asked in confusion.

"Did you forget today is an important day for your son," Zelda demanded more than questioned.

"Uh is it his birthday because that was last month," he sarcastically asked remembering what today was.

(AN: Wrong move Link)

"NO IT'S THE DAY YOUR SON GETS HIS LOFTWING!" she yelled knowing he was being a smart mouth.

"Ok I'm sorry I'll get ready," Link said as he went to his cupboard to get the clothing he's going to wear.

"Good," she said as she continued to make breakfast.

After Breakfast was ready they started to talk during the meal. "So Zed what Loftwing do you hope to get?" Link asked.

"A red one like yours dad," Zed said with enthusiasm

It was then that Zelda decided to tease him a bit. "But what about a blue one likes mine?" she asked.

"Yours is too common I want a rare one," Zed said before he finished his meal.

"Well Zed you should know that you don't pick the Loftwing the Loftwing picks you," Link told his son his pearls of wisdom before finishing his meal.

(Later at the plaza)

Zed was standing next to a bunch of other kids as they awaited there Loftwings. Zed was really nervous now. What if he didn't get a Loftwing or he got a lame one he then remembered the song his mother always plays.

Then there was the sound of wings and a sound that a Loftwing always make. The first Loftwing was a brown one. It eyed each child carefully before stopping in front of a random child Zed didn't know and rubbed up to him.

Then one by one Loftwings started flying in and picking children that weren't him until he was the last one. Zed looked down in disappointment that he didn't get a Loftwing. That was until everyone heard a sound of something going real fast at high speed breaking the sound barrier. Zed looked up and Saw a white blur going through the sky and it turned torts Skyloft and was flying at them at high speed before slowing down. When it slowed down enough it showed a pure white Loftwing that from what everyone just witnessed has speed that out matched every Loftwing they ever had.

The Loftwing walked up to Zed while looking at him carefully before rubbing up to him. Then the Loftwing pecked him which really didn't bode well with Zed.

"Hey why'd you peck me," Zed yelled angrily before the Loftwing pointed its beak to the platform before flying off.

(Later after the ceremony)

Zed was getting ready to run off the platform so he could fly with his superfast Loftwing. He was now really nervous that he will miss his Loftwing or the other way around. Then Zelda came up next to Zed. "Want me to help you?" she asked.

Link was behind Zelda making an x sign with his arms as if warning his son about an impending doom. But it was too late Zed nodded to Zelda and she pushed him off the platform and Zed ended up falling through the sky. Zed then put his two index fingers in his mouth and blow and thus calling his super fast Loftwing to save him. His Loftwing caught him and now he was flying through the sky at a normal paste. Link and Zelda took to the sky with their Loftwings and then they were flying next to Zed their son. "Hey son want to race to the Isle of Songs?" Link challenged not remembering that his Sons Loftwing will serve him his butt on a silver platter.

"Sure," Zed accepted knowing he will win.

Then Zelda flew next to them as she will start the race. "Ready set," she yelled before she flew with her Loftwing to the Isle of Songs.

"Hey," both boys yelled as they tried to catch up. Well Link tried to catch up Zed and his white Loftwing flew past Zelda at supersonic speed.

(Later at the Isle of songs)

Zed was with his family at the Isle of Songs and they were talking about how Zeds Loftwing is the fastest around. Then Zelda took out the goddess lyre and started playing a new song.

"Oh… young youth… guided by the mighty knight… unite the ark… with… the knights," sang Zelda.

"Is that a new song mom," Zed questioned after his mother finished singing.

"Yes I just came to me recently," Zelda said to her innocent son.

You could say this was a wonderful picture of a happy family. Unfortunately this happy time will only be a memory.

(TBC)

AN: My first x-over fanfic tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda Knight Chronicle

AN: here's chapter 1 of my story. I hope the first person who reviewed will like this one. This is my shout out to you buddy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or White Knight chronicles. If I did I would live in a mansion made of chocolate. Yum chocolate I love chocolate with peanut butter or coconut.

In an empty void a 15 year old Knight's Academy student was floating. This teen was none other than Zed. He looked below him and saw a giant that looked like a knight straight out of a fantasy book. This knight was fighting a black knight that looked based of a raven fighting each other.

Zed looked farther ahead and saw a giant that just screamed royalty that you could see the sun designs on it. He also saw a moon based giant that also had an air of royalty on it along with a dragon based knight flying around. They were both fighting the sun based giant. Then Zed saw a shadow of a man that reminded him of one of his dad's stories.

Then he looked up and saw a girl that resembles the master sword. "Master you must awaken to your destiny," she said.

But next he ended up on this rock in a world of black and blue and floating stone pillars here and there. But what really caught his attention was the weird flouting man. Half of his body was blue spirit strands while the rest of him was white. "Oh ye who wisheth to use my power," he said.

"What's going on?" was all that Zed was able to ask before he turned and saw a blue Loftwing.

(Outside of the dream world)

Zed fell out of his bed and landed on his head. He yelped in pain before his mothers Loftwing spit out a letter.

Zed got up and found it was a letter from his mother. He picked up the letter and read it. "Zed wake up my lazy son and hurry to the plaza Tetra is waiting for you," it said. "PS: she asked me to send you the message," is said before Zen trashed it and did his normal routine. He washed up got dressed and ate breakfast. He got to the door and opened it.

(Outside)

Zed came out of his house that he grew up in. There was something important about today but he couldn't quiet remember. "Well I guess I'll ask Tetra," he said as he walked to the plaza.

As he was walking a robot bashed into him and knocked him over. "BZZT….Watch where you ZZZT," came a robotic voice of a normally grouchy robot.

"Sorry I didn't see you there Ganzo bot," Zed said as the robot recognized the voice of a friend.

"Oh hello master of speed," the robot said in a robotic voice. The robot or Ganzo bot as Zed liked to call him was an Aztec looking head with a small helicopter propeller on top of it, its hands were connected to its body through electricity, said body was small weird shaped rock.

"Hey Ganzo bot," Zed said greeting the robot he was able to make friends with as his dad wasn't able too. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"ZZZTTT…. Well I was helping prepare for the Wing ceremony BZZZT," it explained.

"Yeah and what's wrong with Tetra," Zed asked.

"ZZZT Well she looked quiet aggravated and was yelling so I ran away as fast as possible to avoid her wrath BZZZ," it said before running away again.

"I'm dead," Zed said as he walked to the plaza too meet up with his friend Tetra.

Then he heard music that came with the beautiful voice of his friend. He followed the voice and found that his friend was sitting on a bench singing and playing her ocarina.

"Tetra," was that entire Zed before he got hit in the head with a rock. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" he yelled.

"YOU'RE LATE YOU LAZY FIREND OF MINE!" she yelled.

They had a death glare at each other you could see electricity between them. That was until they started laughing. "So Zed is you prepared for the wing ceremony?" Tetra asked to her long time friend.

"Of course I am," Zed said with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I mean not only am I the youngest student in Knight Academy history to be able to enter the wing ceremony but I have Skylofts fastest Loftwing," he said boasting in pride and he had a right too. His Loftwing was the white blur of the sky and he knew he could beat anyone in a race.

"Well you Loftwing is waiting for you to go flying with it," Tetra said but already saw Zed going to jump off the platform so he could fly and do crazy stunts with his Loftwing.

(Meanwhile in the air with Zed and his pure white Loftwing)

Zed was flying high in the air as he prepared to do something.

Zed jumped off his Loftwing skydiving straight down as his Loftwing was going straight down. Then Zed jumped back on his Loftwings back and started flying to a near by arch as he prepared to do something.

"Ready buddy?" he asked as his Loftwing nodded. When Zed was close enough he jumped on top of the Arch, ran on top of it for a little while then got back on his Loftwing.

(Later back at Skyloft)

Zed landed on the plaza where people were gathering for the wing festival. Zed saw his parents and ran to them.

"Hey mom hey dad," he greeted when he walked in front of them.

"Hey son," Link said. Link was a full knight and has aged a few years. He tried growing a small beard but that idea was completely shot down by Zelda. Link now has a few gray hairs on his head but were barely noticeable.

"Hello my sweet little boy," Zelda said to her son. Zelda has also aged a few years and has a few wrinkles and grey hairs. She chose to age with grace then trying to hide her age like some of the women and mothers she knew.

"Mom I'm not little anymore," Zed complained.

"You can be 50 and you'll still be my little boy," she said hugging him a hug that Zed returned.

"So son how do you plan on winning," Link asked.

"I don't have a plan just try my best," Zed said as Linked smiled.

"That's my boy," Link said before a bell rang showing that the ceremony was about to begin.

(Later)

Zed grandfather head master Geopra was telling the rules of the competition. Zed was ready as he'll ever be. Goose a red head that really had a muscle addiction and that thinks he's pretty (Yes Groose's son) was pumping his pecks, while the rest were ready to run out there.

After Geopra told the rules the competition began as the all went running. Zed was the first one off the platform followed by Goose.

Zed called his Loftwing and went at high speed chasing the Loftwing with the small statue.

Let's just say it was a quick competition.

(Later after the festival)

Zed and Tetra were flying through the air just enjoying the wind through there hair. "Hey Zed," Tetra called.

"Yeah Tetra," Zed answered.

"You know no matter what happens we'll always be friends," she said randomly.

"Yeah," Zed said before the wind picked up and a black tornado started spinning. Zed and Tetra were sucked into it along with Zed's Loftwing. Zed was scared he didn't know what was going on and he was worried for Tetra and his parents.

Tetra was also scared she felt like something was calling her to the surface.

They closed there eyes expecting to meet there deaths at the hands of hard ground. Then they lost conciseness.

AN: Cool Cliffhanger I can't wait to see your responses so anyway please R&R.

Oh one more thing I want more readers so come along and read to your heart content.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda Knight Chronicles

Here's chapter 2 of my x-over fanfic I hope you enjoy. Oh and if you will can you tell your friends about my fanfic if they have accounts and like the things I'm writing about. If you do then thanks and you get a digital cookie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or White Knight Chronicles.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"**Monster talking,"**

"_**Monster thinking,"**_

"Fi and Wizel talking,"

"_Fi and Wizel thinking,"_

(Begin)

Zed was on the ground of Faron province. A forest area of the surface but Zed was still unconscious. Right now Zed and Tetra were in the temple of the goddess.

"Zed," a voice said in the wind. Zed was still asleep but started to stir. "Zed," the voice called again. "Zed started to wake up a little. "Zed awaken and enter the temple," the voice finally said as Zed was waking up.

Zed looked around trying to figure out where he was. The he realized that he was on the surface and alive. "Ok need to find the nearest bird statue and get back to Skyloft," Zed said before remembering something.

"Tetra," Zed explained in a panic. He looked everywhere until he saw her go into the temple.

Zed ran after her but when he got into the field he saw an odd sight in the sky. It looked like some kind of airship like beadles but it didn't have the hot air balloon or propeller. "Why do I get the feeling the guys in the airship are the bad guys," Zed said before he saw the airship drop a big monster.

"That does not look good," he said before running into the temple.

(Inside the temple)

Zed looked around and was amazed at how big it was. He looked to his left and saw the tree Groose was always talking about. He looked to his right and saw a door. But when he looked forward he saw the sword his dad always talked about.

"_The blade of evils bane, the master sword,"_ Zed thought before walking to the sword. He looked around and saw no one was watching while walking. But when he got to the door he saw Tetra.

"TETRA," Zed yelled in joy at seeing his friend as she turned to look at him. When they were in front of each other men in armor were running into the temple. They had swords and shields ready to strike down Zed.

Then something in Zed mind told him to draw the sword. Zed had no weapons and no way to fight so he had no other choice.

(Queue master sword them of Skyward Sword)

Zed walked up to the pedestal and placed his hands on the hilt. He could feel the power emanating from the blade going through his fingers. The solders went to stop Zed from pulling the weapon out.

As Zed found it easy to pull the sword out as a light shined from the pedestal. As Zed fully pulled out the sword he heard the voice from a while back.

(Song over)

"Raise the sword skyward," the voice said that sounded feminine.

Zed did just that as an energy shined through it before Zed struck down and a whirly energy disk came flying out of it. Then Zed fought all of the enemy knights like a trained pro. He didn't want to kill them. I mean he's killed monsters but human live were a different story. That was when he knocked off a helmet of one of the enemy knights. It was empty well close to empty there was a crystal skeleton in it so that meant one thing.

"I don't have to hold back," Zed said as he did a spin attack and started striking down the monster knights. He didn't show mercy and when he saw they were done for he sheathed the master sword in the scabbard that was lying around.

"Zed you did it," Tetra said in relief that Zed just saved the day. Then the door behind the pedestal started to open to show an empty room. But then the floor in the empty room started to open to reveal a set of stairs.

"Should we enter?" he asked before they heard a rumbling like something was trying to get into the temple.

Then the wall burst open to reveal a monster that looked like it was a pyro. The monster looked like it was wearing a bone mask but said masks mouth moved like a normal mask, it had 6 black legs that had robotic feet, armor on its chest and shoulders, and a turret that looked like a cannon that had fire inside the hole and fire on the sides.

The monster roared before Zed and Tetra started running down the stairs. "WE CAN'T FIGHT THAT THING!" he yelled in fright.

"YOU THINK," yelled the blond girl.

After an hour of running they saw that it lead to an underground city or temple of some sorts. "Where are we?" the wielder of the master swords asked.

"I don't know but this place looks familiar," Tetra said getting this strange feeling off this odd city under a temple. It was almost as though she's been here before.

The two walked for a couple of more minute before Zed halted Tetra. "Wait I see more of those monster knights," Zed whispered seeing that the monsters didn't noticed them yet.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Then Zed did something crazy. He ran to the monsters and started fighting them. Luckily he won with little damage. Zed wave to Tetra before the two continued onward.

Zed went through many puzzles and went through many monsters but he finally arrived at a hallway with a big door at the end.

When Zed and Tetra got to a small flight of stairs he heard a rumbling sound. Then the ceiling broke awhile back in the hallway and the monster that Tetra and Zed ran away from came running through the hall breaking the wall while it was at it.

Zed and Tetra got scared and ran to the door opened it and went through. The monster went to the door and caused the entrance of the door way to collapse.

(Inside the room)

"Wow," was al Zed said as he looked at the behemoth in front of him.

It looked like a white knight straight out of a fantasy book but it was bigger then normal. I mean it was the size of his house no the knight academy. It was also in chains with a small Alter in front of it that had a white gauntlet for the left arm in front of a small dagger, which was almost as big as the gauntlet.

Tetra didn't know why something was this big doing under the temple of the goddess. But she saw that the giant knight was chained up for some apparent reason.

"Master I detect a 100% chance that the creature will break through at any moment," a voice said that Zed didn't recognized.

Then out of the Master Sword a girl came out that resembled said blade and with a head that looked like a diamond.

"WHAT THE," Zed yelled as he saw the girl come out of his sword.

Tetra had a WTF look on her face as she saw the spirit of the Master Sword.

"Hello master my name is Fi," the spirit now known as Fi said. To the Zed and Tetra said hi. Master you must use the power inside the White Knight," Fi said as Zed nodded.

Then Tetra started doing a silent chant unconsciously as Zed was picking up the gauntlet. When Zed put on the gauntlet he was surrounded by blue tendrils of light and he closed his eyes to block them from the brightness.

(Wizels realm of trial)

Zed opened his eyes and saw that he was in the same place from his dream. Where am I?" the blond asked while looking around. He looked forward and saw a familiar creature in front of him.

"Oh ye who wishith to use my power," it said.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh ye who wishith to use my power," it said again before continued. "Draw thy blade and smite me," it said before readying itself for battle.

"What you want to fight," Zed exclaimed before pulling out the master sword.

Mini boss: Phantom of the White Knight

Zed went for the frontal assault but the white phantom blocked his attack with energy before pushing him back into the air.

While Zed was in the air the Phantom used the momentum to blast Zed with a swirly disk resembling the skyward strike but Zed dodged and struck with his master sword. It did some damage but it wasn't enough.

The Phantom struck with an energy ball into the ground and caused energy lines to go through the ground. Zed got heavily damaged from that attack and didn't know if he was going to win.

Then Fi came out of the sword. "Master I've noticed there's a one minute time span between his attacks," she said. "My suggestion is to attack immediately attack after he finishes his assault," Fi said.

"Got it," Zed said before Fi went back into the sword.

The phantom attacked and Zed dodged and came out mildly scathed. Then he struck the phantom a couple of time before it fell onto the ground on its back.

Then Zed used one of his dad's old moves to finish the fight. Zed jumped up into the air and struck the phantom with the master sword facing down.

Zed jumped off him and saw the phantom get back up. "Oh ye who wishith to use my power thou are worthy of a pact," it started. "Thou are worthy to use my power," it said before it started to bow down. "Master," it finished while bowing down.

(Out side the realm of trial)

The monster had finally broken through as Tetra was screaming in terror. Then Zed was standing with the dagger held to his chest.

The monster walked closer to Zed as Zed opened his mouth to speak. "Oh Wizel, white one, wielder of the ancient blade," he chanted but didn't get a chance to finish as the monster was in front of him and crushed him.

"ZED," the tan skinned girl yelled.

The monster lifted up its front left metal foot and grabbed the knight and slammed it to the wall.

But then they saw Zed off to the side with the dagger still held to his chest. "Grant me your power, VERTO!" he yelled before he placed the dagger into the socket in the gauntlet before the shield looking thing on it split open and made a rune symbol that resembled an M appear and spin around. Zed lifted up his right hand as the knight did the same and grabbed the monster and pushed it off it.

(Queue pale hero theme from white knight chronicles)

Then both Gun and the white knight spun their arms around until they were on either side before crushing their arms together as though they were merging.

Then the knight stood up as blue eyes shined in the helmet and a blue cape came out of the back.

The knight took out it's sword from a ray of light to its left hip as though it was pulling a sword out of a sheath. The Knight had its sword ready to strike at a seconds noticed. "Come and get some tough guy," Zed said as he rammed the monster before he looked like he was ready to jump.

"Going up," he said before jumping to the surface.

(Surface area of Faron woods)

Boss: Volcalio

Zed was fighting the monster with his full strength to beat it.

The monster was putting up a fight but Zed wasn't going to give up. As Zed slashed the monster the monster grabbed him and shot the knight armor Zed was in with a turret.

Zed was slower in the white knight armor but more précised. As Zed was fighting the evil monster he noticed that the mask was shining. So Zed struck it and was able to fight it more easily as the turret came loose.

Zed cut off the turret and stabbed the monster where the turret was thus killing it.

"I win," Zed said as the knight kneeled down and disappeared leaving Zed in the same kneeling position.

(chapter end)

AN: Best chapter yet. So you know R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda Knight Chronicles

ESKK: hey good news I am proud to say that Zelda Knight Chronicles is back in action and I bet all of you are excited to see what happens in this chapter. I am still working on the decision on who some of the Knights go to but I already know who the Sun King goes too. Anyway without further ado let Zelda Knight Chronicles continue.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"Fi/Wizel talking,"

"_Fi/Wizel thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Demon talking,"**

"_**Demon thinking,"**_

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Skyward sword or White Knight chronicles just the copies I purchased.

(Start)

Zed in his human form was looking at the monster as it turned to ash before staring at the white knight ark on his hand. "Such power," he said as he looked at said gauntlet.

"Yes power beyond your comprehension," a demonic almost evil voice said as Zed looked around for the source. Then he noticed a man with pale white skin and silver hair that covered his left eye staring at him from a tree top. He had a red cloak, and white clothing that both had a diamond design on them. "Sorry did I frighten you child?" the strange man asked before jumping to the ground.

"No you didn't you weirdo," Zed said trying to look tough but something about this man just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Oh well that's good now I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to relinquish that knights ark of yours," the strange man said as he put his arm out to take the ark.

"Sorry but the answer is no and if you want to fight over it I'm ok with it," Zed said as he readied his sword.

Then man snickered as he started walking away. "Well ok it's of no concern to me but I'd beware of that power you poses it could very well be the end of you," the strange man said before disappeared into the forest through a diamond like teleportation.

Then Zed heard a shrill scream of terror and looked up and saw the black ship from before above him and a man in black armor accompanied by a small man with an orange beard a lot of green and two green hats on a ship. But one of them had a hostage and they were taking her away. "TETRA!" the boy yelled as they saw them taking her away.

(Meanwhile a few seconds prior)

Tetra was walking out of the temple to see the hole in the ground from when Zed in his white knight form brought the monster through the ground. She looked around and saw everything was quiet and Zed was talking to this odd man. Then she felt hands grab her from behind and restrain her hands behind her back.

"Let me go," she said as the man in black armor refused.

"Sorry but we need your help with something," the small man said in a Scottish accent as he took Tetra to an anchor.

Tetra then let out a shrill scream hoping to draw Zeds attention.

(Currently)

Zed ran to where Tetra was being taken away as he drew the Master Sword from its sheath.

"Master I detect a 99% chance that you won't make it in time to stop them from getting away," Fi said before Wizel butt in.

"Master ye must try to protect ye friend with the power I beseeched thee," Wizel said trying to encourage him to protect his friends.

"Wizel I must inform you that your power must recharge before being used again," Fi said as though she was starting to hate the phantom of the White Knight.

As the two spirits were arguing the black ship got away and with it Tetra. "TETRA," Zed yelled at the top of his lungs knowing he might never see his friend again.

(Later at Skyloft)

Zed arrived and ran to his father and told him everything that happened even the part where he got the White Knight and the Master Sword.

To say Link was surprised would be an understatement. He didn't know what to think and with Zelda listening in it was like Demise was making a comeback. But the White Knight it had both Link and Zelda wondering what it was.

"Well son I don't know what to tell you but I know what you must do," Link said before Zelda butt in.

"But Link he can't he's still young and probably won't even know where to start," Zelda argued as she didn't want her little boy to go out and fight dangers monsters that could very well kill him if he's not careful.

"Zelda we don't really have much of a choice," Link argued as he knew he can't just let Demise make his comeback.

"Hey he's not only your son Link he's mine also we raised him together and I say we aren't letting him go into battle against monsters of mass destruction," Zelda yelled as she really wasn't liking the way Link was thinking things.

"Look I don't believe in fate but Tetra's in trouble and I'm going to save her even if I have to kick everyone's ass to do it!" Zed yelled at his parents to get them to stop arguing.

Zelda and Link looked at each other before calming down seeing that Zed was right. Then Fi came out of the Master Sword as she recently finalized information. "_Master former Master and spouse I have come to a conclusion that someone in this village has information pertaining to the information on the knights and where the enemy will strike next,"_ the spirit of the master sword said catching everyone attention.

Then a memory flashed in Zelda's head showing a time of war amongst the gods and a giant white knight that matched Zed's description. "I think there was a war amongst the gods where the knights were used as weapons against each other," Zelda said surprising Link and Zed.

"Unfortunately your grace that is not correct to an extent yes there was a war but between two empires that both sought the power of the Triforce I cannot remember anything except that this was the Dogma age," Fi said as Wizel remained quiet. "I am also aware that there is a 75% chance that the young girl or by now the young woman Kukiel has more information on the knights and the Dogma wars," Fi finished.

"Well Kukiel has been trying to research the past," Zelda confirmed Fi's observation.

"Ok then let's go look for her," Zed said before running out of the house and looking for Kukiel's house.

"Like father like son," Zelda said as she went to get the special gift she had waiting for Zed that was delivered not too long ago.

(Meanwhile at the black ship)

The man in black armor was observing Tetra as she tried to stay calm in the situation she was in. It looked like she was frightened as she wanted to get out of this place fast.

"So general Sheik how do you think the boy is fairing with the white knight," the weird leprechaun said.

"He does not have what it takes to wield the power that has been bestowed upon him Cole," Sheik said as he focused on the girl.

"Ah yes but once we obtain all the knights the Triforce will be ours for the taking," the leprechaun like man said.

"And then the world will be lord master Ganondorf's to rule," Sheik said as he continued to observe Tetra.

(Back at Skyloft)

Zed arrived at Kukiel's house that she owned and lived there alone. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Then a brown haired tanned skin woman in her early 20's who had her hair in a low ponytail who was wearing adventurer cloths exit the house.

"Oh hey Zed may I help you?" she asked wondering what Zed was doing here.

"Yes I need help and its series like fate of a friend and most likely the world series," he said to the female scholar.

"Come inside," she said as she let Zed inside.

"Uh do the words Dogma wars or Dogma age mean anything to you," Zed asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Why yes it was the prehistory of our world before the time of Demon King Demise," Kukiel said wondering why Zed wanted to know this information.

"Ok good because we have a big problem," Zed said before going into explanation about what was going on, on the surface.

After Zed was done explaining Kukiel had a series expression on her face that said she was deep in thought. "Well I think I know who those people are they are a group that worship the ancient people of the Dogma Age and there items that they call Technology. Technology that was Millennia ahead of its time and among those technologies was the White Knight. You are what they would call a "Pact Maker." But there was a prophecy spoken among them before they mysteriously died out. This prophecy spoke that a young boy clothed in white would use the power of the White Knight Ark and the blade of evils bane and join forces with the archer of the moon and the Trident wielding dragon to smite the evil ones who would try to plunge the world into darkness," Kukiel explained as she realized that Zed was said hero.

"So what you're saying is that I will have to travel across the surface and locate the other Knight Arks before the evil villains do so I can save the world," Zed said.

"Pretty much but don't worry I'll accompany you because I dabbled in the art of sword play and magic," she said before getting up and opening a bird cage that had a pair of odd looking owls in them.

"Uh what are those?" Zed asked confused at these odd birds.

"These are a new breed of owl I bread called Bigalows they'll allow us to keep tabs on how Tetra is doing and where our enemy will be," Kukiel said as she opened the window and let both fly off. One flew to the direction of the black ship while the other flew to where they will meet them.

"Ok just need to see my mom and dad about some gear I'm going to need," Zed said before he exited the house. When he opened the door he accidentally hit someone on one side. When he got the door off him he saw that it was Goose. Well everyone just calls him Goose but his real name is Gou. "Goose, what are you doing here?" the young pact maker asked.

"Well I was getting some practice here when I heard about what happened to Tetra and what I want to know is HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO TETRA!" the buff red head yelled in anger. Unlike Groose, Goose did not possess a pompadour his red hair was pulled to the back similar to it being blown back by strong wind. He had on red cloths that had Skyloftian design on them and armored boots, finally Goose's face was white with an ever so slight tan and his nose was small, and his eyes were brown. 

"HEY AS IF YOU COULD DO BETTER," Zed yelled at the son of Groose.

"I SO CAN AND TO PROVE IT I'M GOING WITH YOU ON YOUR SUPPOSED EPIC JOURNEY," Goose yelled and ran home to pick up some gear.

"Great the world's biggest idiot just joined my team," Zed said not liking the fact that his biggest rival just decided to tag along.

Zed then headed to his house and found another friend of his waiting. She was Corona Pipit and Karane's daughter. She had Pipits brown hair but inherited her mother's face and eyes though she didn't have the freckles. She was wearing a senior Knights academy uniform though hers was purple she still enchanted any guy she met who wasn't gay. Right now she had a look in her eyes that said she wanted something.

"Corona let me guess you want to join me on my big quest," Zed said knowing her answer. Zed and her had a brother sister relationship nothing romantic or anything like that.

She then smirked and faked a sigh. "Well if you're offering I guess I'll come along and besides someone has to make sure Mrs. Kukiel keeps her sanity around you and Goose and someone has to make sure you and Goose don't kill each other," she said before heading to her house.

Once Zed realized what happened he slapped himself on the forehead promising not to invite or let anyone else from Skyloft join him on his little quest. Zed then entered his house and found it was quiet. He walked over to his cupboard where he keeps all of his gear and found his Link and Zelda in front of it.

"Uh mom dad I need to get some gear," Zed said before Zelda pulled out a white knights academy tunic.

Link then pulled out his Hylian shield, dragon scale necklace; a couple of bottles, a pair of fire earrings, and magic packs as Zed just stared at them is surprise. "Zed this is the gear you're going to need on your journey," Link said as Zed put on the Necklace, the earrings, and the tunic (of course he went into some privacy)

*insert Sora's theme from Kingdom Hearts 2

Now Zed was dressed in a white tunic with dark blue leggings and shirt underneath the tunic. (Think fierce deity link except without the armor, war paint, blond hair instead of white and blue eyes.)

Zed strapped the sword and shield onto his back and place the white knights ark in his pouch. "Zed this is your journey now and everyone counting on you trust in Fi's advice and be sure to keep your friends safe and finally we're proud of you no matter what happens," Link said as he nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry mom dad I won't let you down, and mom please get well soon the vomiting is really becoming a habit," Zed said before exiting the door.

When Zelda was positive Zed was out of hearing range she decided to tell Link the big news. "Hey Link you know how I've been sick lately," Zelda asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Link said not seeing the point.

"Well I took "that," test and well I'm pregnant again," Zelda said as Link did the only manly thing he could think of… he fainted.

(Meanwhile at one of the platforms of Skyloft)

Zed arrived to see Corona with a bow around her torso and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, Goose with a spear strapped to his back, and Kukiel with a sword strapped to her waist. They looked like they weren't waiting here very long.

"Come on we're burning day light," Kukiel said knowing the first place to go. "The Bigalows I sent out informed me that the black ship is heading for Lanayru desert though I don't know where exactly," she said as everyone nodded.

They ran off the platform and skydived for a little bit before calling there Loftwings. When the Loftwings caught them they started flying to the hole in the cloud barrier that showed Lanayru desert.

When they were above the hole the heroes Goose/Gou, Corona, Kukiel, and Zed made their Loftwings dive down into the hole to Lanayru desert.

"_Don't worry Tetra I'm on my way,"_ Zed mentally swore in his mind.

*end music

(Meanwhile with the strange man from Faron)

The man with the cloak was walking to the pedestal of the Master Sword. When he arrived he saw there was a darkness coming out of the pedestal. He then snapped his fingers and this demonic suit of armor appeared and just floated there. The darkness then flew into the suit of armor and started making it move on its own like it was alive. Then the Eye holes glow an evil red as the armor looked at the odd pale skinned man.

"Welcome back Demon King Demise," the man said as he bowed to the suit that was now housing the soul of the world's greatest evil Demise.

"**I feel invincible again,"** Demise said as he looked at his armored hands.

"Of course my lord I used the former Yshrenian empires mines that was used to make the armor for their knights to make your new body," the servant of Demise said.

"**You did an excellent job Ghirahim,"** Demise said as he looked as his face in the reflection of the armors arm.

"Thank you my lord," the odd man no known as Ghirahim said.

"**Now tell me what has happened in my own absents,"** Demise commanded as he wanted answers.

(Meanwhile on the black ship)

"General Sheik it seems that the Pact Maker for the white knight has begun to come after us and it would be in the best interest that the only person who can beat a knight is…" Cole didn't get to finish before General Sheik started walking to his quarters.

"I shall battle him at dawn beside we have two days till we arrive at the Temple of Time," Sheik said as he started walking to his room to rest.

(Meanwhile in a different room on the black ship)

A young man was sitting on his chair observing the ground as the people who lived on the surface lived there lives. "This world needs a new ruler," he said. The lighting in the room was dark so you could barely see his face besides the fact that he has red hair and tan skin like that of the desert.

(Meanwhile at the entrance to Lanayru mines at night time)

It was night time and the group had set up camp for the night. While they were eating their food one of Kukiel's Bigalows came and landed on a branch. Everyone noticed this and waited to see what it would do.

Then its eyes glowed and showed a holographic image of Tetra. "Tetra," both Zed and Goose said at the same time.

"Zed Goose is that you," she asked looking tours them.

"Yea the great Goose is on his way to save you," Goose said with his fist to his chest.

"Hey I'm here too," Corona said.

"I see you Corona,"

Then Zed pushed him down to get him to knock it off. "Tetra where are you right now?" Zed asked with deep concern.

"Right now we're in Lanayru desert and its night time but we stopped to conserve fuel," Tetra said to the best of her observation skills.

"What is there in Lanayru dessert that caught our enemy's attention?" the oldest member of the group asked as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"I don't know but they said they needed me for something but something inside me tells me they are not going to use it for good," Tetra said.

"Don't worry Tetra I'll save you and kick these guys' butts," Zed said before Goose could say anything.

Tetra smiled before the image faded and everyone went to sleep except Kukiel who had first watch.

(The next morning)

The heroes were inside the mine as the fought monsters every so often. They then arrived at a dead end which showed that it was an automatic door.

They tried to figure out how to open it as Goose tried to use brute strength. When Zed looked around he saw a crystal in the middle of the circular area. Zed took out his sword and hit the crystal causing it to shine and made time for everything except the heroes go back to when they were alive.

"Good thinking Zed," Corona said as she patted Zed on the back.

Next they got on one of the hover carts and went through the door and fought more monsters the repeated the cycle.

*insert Scrappers theme

They soon came across came across a certain Skyloft robot that just loves to tease Link. "Scrapper!" the white tunic wearing boy before Scrapper turned to them and flew tours them.

"BZZT hello master of speed what are you doing here? ZZT" the robot asked.

"Trying to rescue a friend," Zed said as Scrapper nodded. Then scrapper noticed the sword strapped to Zed back and instantly recognized it.

"BZZZT is that Mistress Fi's sword form? ZZZT" Scrapper asked surprised after not seeing Fi for so long.

Fi then came out of the sword form and Scrapper practically had hearts in his eyes.

"Hello Scrapper it has been awhile," Fi said while waving her hand/sleeve.

Scrapper jumped and hugged Fi or so he thought. When he looked up he saw Wizel and he looked intimidating. "Ye detest from Fi and thy may live to see another sun rise," Wizel said in a tone that almost sounded like he was jealous.

"Wizel I detect a tone of jealousy in your voice," Fi said as everyone else just felt like they were forgotten.

"Wizel is your name may I call you "Sir Wizel?" the robot asked as Wizel nodded to the robot before turning to Fi.

"Maiden of the blade ye are incorrect in the tone I used as I am not jealous," he said before he returned to his ark.

"Very well Wizel," Fi said before she too returned to her sword.

"Wizel is scary," Scrapper said as he remembered something about what's up ahead. "BZZZT Oh you should be careful there is a strange man covered head to toe in black armor and he looks ready for a fight ZZZZT," Scrapper said before leaving.

"Ok thanks for the info," Zed called as Scrapper flew away.

*end Scrapper theme

"This man could be very dangers we must move with caution," Kukiel said wisely.

"Look Mrs. Kukiel no one can beat the mighty Goose in a fight so I'll protect you ladies," Goose said smugly thinking he'll win and save the day.

"Listen Bronze brain you can't always win with brute force and just because you're a guy means you'll win," Corona said angrily before she started stomping on ahead.

"She's right young man," Kukiel said in a cold tone as she followed Corona.

"You blew it big Goose," Zed said as he followed the girls.

"What I say?" Goose asked still standing there as the rest of the group walked on ahead. "Hey wait up," he called as he tried to catch up.

The group soon arrived in a big room with quick sand and lots of it. They tried to plan a path to take but before they could start the entire room returned to the green it once head so long ago. They looked up and saw a time crystal at the highest point on the ceiling. Then from the other side of the room general Sheik came out wielding a sword.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you are an obstacle in my master's plan so you must be eliminated," the man said before he charged the group.

Mini boss: General Sheik

Zed pulled out his sword and shield and tried to get in a few blows but this guy was good with a sword. Zed was stuck using the Hylian shield to protect himself. Then Goose came in with his spear in hand and started attacking from both long mid range and short range. But soon Goose was being over powered by this mysteries man. Corona used the chance to start firing her arrows from a long range and was keeping the black armored guy on his toes.

"Who are you?" Zed questioned as he re-entered the battle and clashed swords with this black armored man.

"I am General Sheik of the Magi," Sheik said as he and Zed continued to clash swords.

The Kukiel cast a spell called Dins Fire and sent fire balls at Sheik who dodged to the side of the room he was in.

"I guess I underestimated you I believe I should use it now," Sheik said confusing everyone.

Then out of thin air a gothic looking long sword in its sheath appeared and Sheik but his hand to his chest in a prayer jester.

"O Dinivas, deliverer of toil and dread, master of the ancient shadows, grant me your power," he said before grabbing the sheath with his left hand spinning it once, and grabbed the handle in his right hand. "Verto," he said as he took the blade out of the sheath and Reddish gold wings came out and the same M symbol from the white Knight ark appeared except in red. The from behind Sheik a giant suit of armor that was based off a phoenix or a raven appeared and merged with Sheik. The eyes glowed showing it was ready for combat. It took out a sword and spread its black wings showing that it was ready to fight.

Boss: Black Knight

"There's more than one knight ark?" the pact maker to the white knight asked surprised there were others.

"Master you must summon your knight while your friends distract it," Fi suggested.

"Got it," Zed said before he took out his knight ark and put on the gauntlet. "O Wizel, White warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power," Zed said before he put the dagger in the slot inside the gauntlet. "Verto!" he yelled as his knight was summoned. Now used to the knight ran into battle with his sword drawn. "All right Knight vs. Knight," Zed said as he evens the odds with Sheik.

Sheik tried a downward strike but Zed dodged to the left and tried to attack Sheik in the ribs with a side slash. It his Sheik but it didn't do any damage to the armor. Sheik then used a sonic blade and made a red slash go through the ground hitting Zed.

Then Zed thought of something he raised his sword skyward and energy charged into it. Zed swung the sword downward and preformed a skyward strike white knight style. It hit the black knight and knocked him into the wall. The heroes were cornering him before he got up again.

But unfortunately he got back up and jumped to a ledge. "Damn all I was able to do with this boy was give him battle experience," Sheik said holding his side before flying to the exit in the ceiling.

Zed reverted back to himself as Goose and Corona walked up to Kukiel with Zed soon following. "Ok start talking how many knight are there?" the white clad hero asked.

"Well there is a total of 5 but it's ok if they all remain separated from each other," Kukiel said as this got the young heroes to listen.

"Why what happens when they gather?" Corona asked not liking where this was going.

"Something called Final Awakening," Kukiel said with as much seriousness in her voice.

"Ok what is Final Awakening," Goose asked feeling shivers go up his spine.

"Nobody knows but I rather not risk it and find out," Kukiel said before the group decided to head on forward.

(Later after they set up camp)

Zed had the first watch as he looked at the stars. They were so many that he couldn't believe these were the same stars from Skyloft. Then he looked to a tree and saw a Bigalow.

It looked at him for a few second before flying off and Zed gave chase. When Zed caught up he saw he was at this weird lake. The Bigalow pointed its head to the water before a holographic image of Tetra appeared.

"Zed sorry for bothering you but I wanted to see you," Tetra said as she looked at Zed.

"Yea I understand the feeling so are you ok?" he asked worried about her safety.

"Yes I'm fine but I've been hearing this voice and seeing these memories that aren't my own," Tetra said as she looked down.

"Well when I save you I'll help you through them," Zed said with a comforting smile on his face.

Then Tetra did the formal dance thing where the woman bows and then puts her hand out. "I did promise a few months back I would teach you how to dance," she said as Zed got the message.

Zed took her hand and danced with her on top of the water/ground. They were dancing like they were in a royal ball until Zed fell on his butt and Tetra helped him back up the best way she could through the holographic projection.

Soon they were done dancing and Tetra was staring into Zeds eyes

"Zed when you do rescue me I'm going to punch you for letting me get kidnapped," Tetra said before she disappeared.

"Ok Tetra," Zed said before he headed back to the camp site.

(TBC)

ESKK: hey it's an awesome and long chapter I know it my way of making it all up to you all for leaving you hanging. Now I shall start on the next chapter so R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda Knight Chronicles

ESKK: hey I got another chapter for all of you so prepare to be amazed at the pure awesomeness in it.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"Fi/Wizel talking,"

"_Fi/Wizel thinking,"_

"**Demon talking,"**

"_**Demon thinking,"**_

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Skyward sword or White Knight chronicles just the OC's I created.

(Start)

(At the black ship)

Sheik has recently finished recovering from his battle with Zed and his friends and right now he was back to monitoring Tetra. Then Cole walked up to him but Sheik already noticed him even for his small size.

"So general Sheik you were defeated by a mere boy," Cole said not seeing how this man was a general. "And someone who is a direct descendent of the legendary Sheikaha that got defeated by a mere boy might be suspected that your tribe might not be as powerful as they were made out to be," Cole said before giving a laugh.

"I merely underestimated the boy and besides the power is his knights not his own," Sheik said in his deep voice. (Think Dragias from White Knight Chronicles)

"Ah yes but there is a way to sever a bond between the Knight and the pact maker," Cole said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Death," Sheik said seeing where Cole was going with this. "Send in an assassin to kill the boy and bring back the ark," Sheik said before he started walking away.

(Meanwhile with our Heroes)

The heroes were about to enter the desert as they already stocked up on water and knew they had to conserve it. They kept walking through the desert but it was so god damn hot.

"Damn why we couldn't just use our Loftwings find there ship, break into it and take back  
>Tetra?" the buff red head asked using his spear as a walking stick.<p>

"Because we are just 4 people against a giant ship filled with the Magi outnumbered and out powered," Corona said as she had to admit the heat was getting to her.

"Don't worry there's a settlement called Albana nearby we can stop there and rest for a little bit," Kukiel said as she toughed out the heat. After all she is used to it from going to ruins and temples to discover the truth of the past.

"Fine but I really hate this heat," Goose said ending his complaining.

"Hey do you guys think I can learn to dance?" Zed blurted out without thinking while still walking.

"Fat chance," Goose said with a bit of a laugh.

"You and a dance floor or ball room don't mix," Corona said as they continued to walk.

"I never knew you were one for culture Zed," Kukiel said finding it a bit funny.

Then Goose saw something a bit far away. "Hey guys look over there," Goose said as everyone looked and saw a man getting attacked by monsters.

"We need to help him," Zed said as he started running to help.

"Wait Zed we have to get to Alastor to save Tetra," Kukiel said before Corona followed.

"Hey wait for me," Corona called shortly being followed by Goose.

"Don't forget about me," Goose called as he gave chase also.

"Ugh these kids are going to be the death of me," Kukiel said as they ran to help the traveler. She then started running to assist as well.

Zed, Corona, and Goose took out there weapons and started attacking. The man or teen who was around 16 or 17 (the same age as Corona) they were helping had a giant's knife drawn as he was defending against a group of moblins. He was wearing spike armor all over his body and a red cloak. He had black hair white skin a small note and blue eyes.

Then one of the moblins got hit with an arrow. He looked to see where it came from and saw a girl that was defiantly from Skyloft. He saw two boys come in with weapons drawn and were fighting the moblins. Both were also from Skyloft by the clothes they wear. Zed attacked the first moblin and was able to take it down with three strikes. Goose fought the other one as he spun his spear around, stabbed the moblin, flipped it behind him, and finishing the combo with a stab to the head. Then a moblin was sneaking up behind them and the strange traveler stabbed it in the neck before chopping it off.

"Are you ok," Zed asked wondering what a Skyloftian was doing all the way out here.

"Yeah thanks for the save," the man said before he started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Goose asked as he finished getting the blood off his spear.

"To the fair maiden with the bow," he said as he walked up to Corona. Corona over heard him and blushed a deep red. "So may I have the name of my fair maiden?" the odd man asked Corona as she was an even deeper shade of red.

Goose and Zed had enough because to Zed Corona was like an older sister to him and to Goose he didn't want to be upstaged.

Then Kukiel finally showed herself and looked at the odd site. "Did I miss something?" she asked as the boys were giving a death glare to the odd man who was hitting on Corona.

"So tell me young man why are you traveling all the way out here alone," Kukiel asked as it's not every day you see a lone traveler.

"Just a drifter," he said before he started walking in the direction of Albana.

"But what is your name," Corona asked as she wanted to know this gentleman's name.

"I'll tell you my name if you do two things for me," the young man said.

"What are they?" the young woman asked.

The young man lifted up one finger before he spoke. "Tell me your name," he said and awaited her name.

"I am Corona," Corona said waiting for the next thing for this man to say.

"I'm Zed," Zed introduced himself as he kept a wary eye on the young man.

"I'm the mighty Goose," Goose said making himself sound out or proportion.

"And I'm Kukiel," she said introducing herself to the mysteries traveler.

He then lifted up his second finger before speaking again. "The second thing I want you to do is…" he said before he used speed and was on one knee holding Corona's hand. "Will you bear my children," he asked before he got slapped in the face by Corona and punched in the back of the head and kicked in the back by Zed and Goose respectfully.

"Pervert," Corona said now angry before she started stomping off to Alastor closely followed by Zed, Goose, and Kukiel.

"My name is Terra," the man said as everyone heard before he started following the group also.

They fought monster after monster before they arrived at the small city of Alastor.

Corona was still giving Terra the sour look as they entered the city and went to the nearest tavern.

The group entered the Tavern and the minute they sat on a table Goose ordered the coldest drink they had sense he wasted his water a while back.

"So do you think any of these people seen that black airship," the white clad pact maker asked.

"Who know we should ask around," Goose said as he continued to eat.

Corona then felt someone grope her butt from beside her when she was getting the salt. She saw that it was Terra and she instinctively slapped in the face again. "Pig," she said already disliking Terra more and more.

"Oh you shame me fair maiden," Terra said before a bell rung and the curtains opened to reveal a young woman in a dress that allowed freedom of movement and dance. (No not the perverted kind you sick perverts) She had fair white skin, long blond hair pulled into a long pony tail and red eyes. She was dancing excellently showing off her flexibility. She appeared to be the age of 15-16 but she was too far for him to tell.

Zed then stood up and started asking everyone if they seen a black airship fly by. A few minutes went by and Zed asked everyone and unfortunately no one seen a black airship. When Zed returned to the table Goose was about to steal his food which Zed stopped before said red head could touch it.

Zed then went to watching the performance as all the men seemed to be enjoying it especially Terra and Goose. Kukiel wasn't paying any attention as she tried to think of what's in the desert that has ties to the Dogma age.

"She's so flexible," Zed said as he watched her continue to dance.

Zed then noticed that the dancing girl was dancing tours there table as Goose and Terra were playing rock paper scissors to see who got to dance and or get some from her.

When she was in front of Zed she took out a dagger and tried to kill him. Luckily Zed saw the dagger and dogged it in time for it to hit the table. Soon all of the thugs were standing up drawing weapons. "We should take this outside," Terra said being stupid.

"You think," Corona snapped before the group ran outside surrounded by thugs.

The heroes couldn't use their weapons so they had to use their skill in hand to hand combat. They fought through thug after thug and eventually they either stopped attacking or were knocked out. They saw that the dancer was left and she didn't look that impress. She then took out a card and held it to her head before uttering some spell. "Adveni," the woman said before she was replaced by a blue skinned demonic looking monster the size of the Knights that had an evil eye on its chest and a club.

"Zed we need the white knight," Corona said drawing her arrow as the rest of the group drew their weapons also.

Zed took out the White Knight ark and commenced the chant. With a cry of "Verto," Zed was in his White Knight form. "Ok this should even the odds," Zed said as he started attacking the monster.

"What is that thing anyway," Goose said as he spun he spear and brought it down upon the monsters foot.

"That is a Gigas a creature summoned here from a parallel reality," Kukiel explained as she used her sword to strike the Gigas.

"Well then this woman has lost my interest she's all your Goose," Terra said as he used his giant's knife to strike the Gigas in the evil eye.

"Yeah I like a girl that can turn into a giant monster," Goose sarcastically said.

Zed swung his sword at the Gigas who blocked with its club. But Zed used his free hand to punch it in the ribs. The Gigas countered with a bash to the head which he couldn't block without a shield so he had to take the blow. Zed the struck the evil eye which supposedly was the weak spot as it got the monster to be wobbly.

"Now's my chance," Zed said before he raised his sword skyward in preparation for a skyward strike. The energy charged into it and Zed brought it down making a whirly slash the finished the job in defeating the Gigas.

The Gigas reverted back into the human girl before said girl fell down unconscious. The group of heroes walked up to her and Zed picked her up. "Let's get her somewhere where she can rest," Zed said as the group walked back into the Tavern.

(Meanwhile in Skyloft)

Zelda was getting all of Zeds old baby clothes in case the new baby was a boy so it narrowed the search for baby things down by some. She also knew that she didn't need to worry about a crib sense she and Link still had Zeds old one… right?

"Hey Link did you set up Zeds old crib in the spare room?" Zelda asked.

Link then remembered what he did with Zeds old crib when he out grew it and that if he didn't find the guy he sold it too he would be a dead man by this afternoon. "Uh not yet Zelda I had to do a few Knight things right now and won't be back until later," Link nervously said as he got into his green tunic and bolted out the door so fast that it would put both Flash and Kid Flash to shame.

"Ok well be back soon to set up the crib," Zelda said as Link left the house. "Ok how about I start setting up the baby's new room," Zelda said as she was just going to organize it and make sure Link lifts all the heavy stuff out.

(Meanwhile with Link)

Link ran to the shop where he sold Zed crib like a man who was on death row. Zed arrived at the bazaar and found the blond haired woman that usually runs the pawn shop and ran up to her. "Hey do you remember the baby crib I sold you," Link asked.

"Yeah why is something wrong Link," the shop owner asked.

"Well you see Zelda is pregnant again and I really need to buy back the baby crib," Link explained as he really didn't want to be turned from the Hero of Legends into the Hero of corpses.

"Well sorry Link I really hate to tell you this but I sold the crib already," she said as Link looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"To who," he asked really needing to get that crib back before Zelda murders him.

"I don't remember but I think it was too the Lumpy Pumpkins owners daughter," she said as Link was like a whirlwind when he ran to the edge of Skyloft and started flying to the Lumpy Pumpkin on his Loftwing.

(Later at the Lumpy Pumpkin)

Link arrived and went straight to the girl that was getting ready to sing in the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"Did you recently buy a baby crib?" the green clad dead I mean knight asked.

"Well yes but my Father sold it to get enough money for renovations for the inn and to expand," she said before Link ran to the fat owner of the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"Ok sir I need to ask you who did you sell the baby crib too?" he asked as the man put his finger on his head to try and remember.

"Oh I remember I sold it to this strange man with big eye's who called himself a fortune teller," he said as Link knew he needed to get back to Skyloft fast.

"OH COME ON," he yelled before he flew back to Skyloft on his Loftwing.

(Back at Skyloft with Link)

Link arrived at the Fortune Teller and asked him if he bought a baby crib. He said yes and that he could locate it with his psychic powers. Usually when locating stuff like material and treasure he was spot on so he prayed it wasn't anywhere that he can't reach. Link paid him the proper amount of Rupees and the man did his stupid act.

"It is located at the bottom of the lake," he said as Link slapped his forehead and was mentally kicking himself.

Think then dived underwater and tried to hold his breath as long as he could and brought the crib back to shore only to meet with the feet of someone tapping. He looked up to see Zelda with a look that said "I'm going to kill you." "Well Link mind explaining what you're doing diving into a lake and pulling out Zeds old baby crib?" she asked expecting an answer from her "responsible," husband.

"Uh well you see a few years back when Zed was old enough for his own bed I sort of well sold his crib because I didn't think we would have more kids," he explained.

Link could practically see magic of rage charge around her as her eyes was covered by her hair.

(Later)

Link was cleaning the entire house, setting up baby's new bedroom, and reorganizing the house for Zelda. But that wasn't the punishment. The punishment was that he had to do it all while wearing a butler's costume that was meant to restrict movement to a certain point.

The worst part was that Zelda made gestures to Link that got him wanting to jump Zelda and do everything imaginable to her.

Zelda went as far at using her magic to make it hotter in the house but not to the point where the house could catch on fire but to the point where they would be sweating a lot. It got to the point where Zelda was wearing one of her old clothing that was a bit thin and tight on her. Right now even Zelda was sweating enough to see through some of her clothing and was tempted to take her shirt off but knew she couldn't just let Link get a free view for the stunt he pulled.

"Do a good job and I might let you have your way with me," Zelda said as she was reading a book about raising a daughter just in case the baby was a girl. "Oh and don't forget to fix Zeds old crib and if you can get it to the point where its back in good condition I might give you a little "show," Zelda said as both she and her knew that they had the whole house to themselves.

That got Link working faster but in the end it was Zelda who was getting the show.

(Back in Albana)

The girl was starting to wake up as she remembered what happened with her fight with the boy she was supposed to kill.

"Are you ok," Zed asked surprising the girl.

"Yes," she said in a Russian accent.

"Good the Gigas thing almost swallowed you whole it was a good thing that the great Goose saved you," Goose said as he was showing off his muscles.

"Where did you come across that card," Kukiel asked wanting answers as to why she had a Gigas.

"This small man who looked like a leprechaun gave it to me as he took my sister hostage and promised to kill her if I didn't kill you," the girl said.

"Those bastards," Corona said as Terra was at the opposite side of the room.

"What they are doing is cruel and we shall do everything in our power to get your sister back," Terra said.

"So what's your name," Zed asked wanting to know the girls name.

"My name is Tea," the girl now known as Tea said but she wasn't done talking. "Please let me come with you," she pleaded in a tone showing she wanted to save her sister.

"Why so you can have a second chance at killing Zed?" the oldest of the group asked.

"Mrs. Kukiel it's not her fault her sister was in danger," Corona argued defending the blond.

"You can come along," Zed said before Tea thanked him. "Now all we need to do is find out where that black airship went.

Then from behind the group a waitress over heard what they were talking about. "Hey I saw an airship pass by the city not too long ago it was heading to the direction of the temple of time," she said as the group now knew there next destination.

"Fine let's go already," Kukiel said as the group gave Tea privacy to change into more battle appropriate clothing.

(Later after a pointless side quest)

The group was walking through the city now in new armor that surprisingly provided great protection. Zed was wearing armor over his Tunic that looked strong enough to hold against anything. (Think Fierce Deity Link except without the symbols on it)

Goose had shoulder pads that made him look tough, as he also got a new spear; he also had a shield strapped to his back that had the symbol of the goddess Din.

Corona had a new boy and a bigger quiver of arrows and a spare quiver just in case, she also had armor that hugged tight to her tunic and showed off her form but no in a perverted manner.

Tea was wearing a black battle dress that didn't have anything interesting except for the Rapier. (Think Kara's first clothing when she joins your party in WKC1)

The only ones who were still the same were Kukiel and Terra.

"I am never delivering love letters again," Zed said hating the fact that he had to play cupid.

"You're telling me I already had my fair share of romance thank you very much," Goose said as they were walking through the city.

"Hey look on the bright side at least we got new armor and weapons," Corona said trying to lighten the mood.

"If you ask me that was a complete waste of time," Kukiel said as they arrived at where the gate was.

The group of heroes entered through the gate and entered the dessert to find there next destination the Temple of Time.

The group was fighting there was through monsters until they came across the Magi crystal knights. They blasted their way through those soldiers with their combat skills and arrived at the Entrance to the temple.

They ran through the gate and saw the leprechaun Cole trying to get Tetra to use one of her spells to release what the Temple of Time has been hiding.

"I don't know what you're talking about you leprechaun," Tetra said trying to break free from the grip.

"For the last time I am not a leprechaun and I think you do know what I'm talking about how were you able to release the White Knight if you didn't know what I was talking about," Cole said as he was really starting to hate this girl.

"Tetra!" the white clad hero called with his mater sword drawn and Hylian Shield at the ready.

"Well what do you know the heroes come in the nick of time to save the kidnapped girl," Cole said as he had an evil grin on his face.

"Shut up you Leprechaun and give back Tetra," Zed ordered as he wanted his friend back.

"I will once you hand over the White Knight Ark," Cole said but he wasn't done. "And I'm not a Leprechaun," he said is his ever present Scottish accent.

Zed was holding the knight ark wondering if he should do it. "Don't do it Zed," Corona said as Zed walked forward and placed the knight ark on the ground.

The Magi let Tetra go to the heroes before Cole went to get the White Knight Ark.

"Finally the White Knight Ark now belongs to lord Ganondorf," Cole said as he was infront of the ark and was about to pick it up. The Ark the released energy Tendrils knocking Cole back to the wall. "What did you do to it?" the small man asked.

"Haven't you heard no one but the pact maker is permitted to touch the knight ark," Kukiel said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine then I guess I'll have to undo the pact," Cole said as three Magi soldiers came up and were holding Gigas cards.

"Adveni," they all said in unison before they were replaced by three Gigas.

Mini boss(s) the Gigas strike team

Zed ran to the Knight ark as fast as possible grabbed it got in on and started doing the chant.

"O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power," he said before placing the dagger into the slot. "VERTO," he cried as he transformed into the White Knight.

Zed in his white knight form with his sword drawn charged at the Gigas and started attacking them head on. They were easy enough to defeat when there weak point is the evil eye on their chest but it was still difficult with three Gigas fighting him.

Zed was taking care of one Gigas that was available to fight, Kukiel, Terra, and Corona were taking care of another which left the last one to Goose and Tea.

Zed slashed the Gigas in the eye and used his left hand to punch it in the face causing it to go daze. Zed used this as his chance to continue his assault on the evil eye.

Goose and Tea were working well together as the duo showed that they made a great team. Goose through his spear at the evil eye as the minute he threw it he chased after it. The spear imbedded itself into the Gigas evil eye and Goose jumped and grabbed it. But he wasn't done Tea came running in and Goose was spinning in place giving momentum for Tea to jump on and allow herself to be thrown to the Gigas stabbing it deep in the evil eye defeating it.

Meanwhile the Kukiel, Corona, and Terra's Gigas they were having less trouble as they were going for a triangular formation to strike at multiple spots at once. Corona was hitting the evil eye with her arrows and every now and then would hit a different part as a way of acupuncture to try and nullify movement of the Gigas.

Kukiel cast a spell that boosted Terra's and Corona's strength so they could do maximum damage.

Once they defeated the Gigas Zed quickly followed with the defeat of his Gigas.

"Ok so I underestimated you but did you know that you can combine Gigas," Cole said as he took out a read Gigas card.

"I don't like where this is going," Goose said as he had a bad feeling.

"But the dirty part of it is that it requires a sacrifice to do it," Cole continue as he held the card up. It was then that the soldiers pulled out another girl who was tied up and Tea instantly recognized as her sister.

"Maria," Tea cried as the girl no known as Maria had a help me look in her eyes.

But when Cole held the red Gigas card to Maria's forehead and it glowed and the three fallen Gigas merged into a three headed Gigas with three head and three evil eyes. The three heads roared ready to kill Zed and his friends.

Boss: Grand Gigas

Zed was fighting the Gigas and so far he was winning but it was over powering him fast. The Gigas then tackled Zed knocking him to the symbol of the goddess at the altar where the door of time used to be.

Tetra the unconsciously started doing a spell again as the symbol of the goddess started going up.

(Meanwhile in Wizel's realm)

Zed looked around and found he was in this place again. "Again?" he asked as Wizel floated in front of him.

"Master a new power hath been unlocked," Wizel said as Zed saw him glow. Then everything went white.

(Back in reality)

The Symbol finishes its ascendants as right below it was a round shield with the symbol of the knights in the center.

*insert pale hero

"The Knights shield," Kukiel yelled in surprise.

Zed took the shield and was now holding it in his left hand. "That more like it," Zed said before he charged his opponent with his sword raised to strike. First Zed struck down the right head as it was the easy and thanks to his new shield he could block the attacks of the other two heads. When that head was dead Zed went for the Left head and took that one down with ease. Thus leaving the last and main head defenseless Zed stabbed the Evil Eye and caused the Gigas to go dizzy give Zed enough time to finish it. Zed raise his sword in preparation for a skyward strike and when the energy charged into it more stronger then before he brought the blade down and killed the Gigas.

Zed reverted back into his human form as Tea was guarding Tetra. But when Tea walked away for a few minutes Magi came and grabbed Tetra and was taking her back to the black Airship.

Zed saw this as he tried to run after her. "Tetra!" he called as he didn't want to lose his friend again. But alas the ship got away and was heading to Eldin volcano.

"I'm sorry I only took my eyes off her for a few seconds," Tea said as she was trying to apologize.

"Damn it we were so close!" Zed yelled as he got on his knees an you could barely see tears in his eyes.

"We'll get her next time," Corona said trying to comfort him like an older sister would for her younger brother.

"Don't worries the great Goose will show them why I'm the best," Goose said pumping his mussels.

"It looks like there heading to Eldin volcano," Kukiel said knowing that this time of year the volcano was known to either erupt or shoot out a lot a smoke that was close to impossible to see through.

"It will take them a while to navigate through Eldin," Terra said from past experience.

Zed got up and whistled for his Loftwing as Corona did the same. Kukiel and Goose whistled also calling there Loftwings down. Tea and Terra hitched a ride with Goose and Corona respectively.

Thus the group of heroes flew to Skyloft to get ready for the next part of their quest to save Tetra.

(Later at Skyloft)

The group arrived as the sun was setting on the Horizon. Terra and Tea were going to sleep at Gooses and Corona's house respectively. Kukiel was heading to her house to catalog the new information she came across in this special history book she always keeps.

Zed arrived at his front door opened it and entered only to see his parents doing one of their cosplay things. But right now Zelda was without a shirt. "Dear goddess my eyes," Zed yelled grabbing his eyes as Zelda and Link stopped what they were doing separated and blushed deeply that their son walked in on them.

(Later after Link and Zelda changed into more appropriate cloths)

Zed just finished explaining what happening in his quest so far and Link and Zelda were glad that they let Tea tag along. But they didn't understand why they let Terra tag along Zelda guessed was to make sure that he didn't try getting hundreds of girls pregnant with his babies.

Zelda smiled as she decided to tell her son the news she told Link a few days ago. "Well Zed good news you're going to be an older brother," Zelda said while smiling.

Zed was speechless and was about to jump in joy when he realized how late it was. "I'm going to bed," Zed said before going into his room. Zed didn't even bother to change into night clothing as he unstrapped his sword and shield and put them next to his bed. He instantly fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

(TBC)

ESKK: well what do you all think it's pretty awesome right? I started this chapter after I wrote the other one so R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda Knight Chronicles

ESKK: hey it's a new chapter and to be honest I'm surprised that my last two chapters were so long I'd say that was my personal best. But now you will all read so says the King of the Sky.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"Fi/Wizel talking,"

"_Fi/Wizel thinking,"_

"**Demon/Gigas/Dragon talking,"**

"_**Demon/Gigas/Dragon thinking,"**_

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own either Legend of Zelda or White Knight chronicles so zip it and read.

(Start)

*Insert Grezails theme from WKC1

At the black airship a man wearing a mix of colors and had and eye patch on his left eye was kneeling behind a young man with red hair. (The one with the eye patch has Shappurs clothing except in the coloring of Majora's Mask)

"Shade Cole has yet to deliver me the White Knight ark," the man standing in front of the port hole looking out into the ground said.

"Yes lord Ganondorf," the man now known as Shade said.

"Retire him for me," Ganondorf said before Shade got up, did a salute, and walked away.

(Meanwhile in Skyloft)

It was the next morning in Skyloft as Zed was at the Bazaar getting potions and other items that he and his friends will need it Eldin. He paid the proper Rupees and left the Bazaar to meet his friends at the platform closest to Eldin.

(At the platform)

Zed arrived at the platform seeing everyone waiting for him and walked up to them. "Ok lets go everyone," Zed said before they all ran off the edge and summoned there Loftwings.

Goose and Corona had to pick up Tea and Terra because those two did not have a Loftwing. The group flew on their Loftwings before they were above Eldin. They then dived down into Eldin to begin the next part of their adventure.

(At the entrance to Eldin Province)

The group was landed at the bottom of the volcano and saw that there was a sign that wasn't there before. Goose walked up to it and saw what it said. "Beware of Dragons," Goose said before everyone started looking at each other. "Ok big deal so some dragons like to pick fights I'll fight the first one I see coming at us," Goose said smugly as he was trying to be brave.

"It is not wise to confront any random dragon unless you have a death wish," Kukiel said trying to make sure Goose doesn't do anything stupid.

"I can take it," Goose said before Zed decided to butt in.

"Let's just go already," Zed said before Corona pointed at something.

"Look its Mrs. Kukeil's Bigalow," Corona said before everyone turned to see it was in fact the Bigalow. The Bigalow landed on a random rock before its eyes glowed and started showing a holographic Tetra.

"Tetra where are you," Zed asked wanting answers.

"I don't know there's too much smoke but if I had to guess it would be Eldin volcano at the top or somewhere close," Tetra said.

"But what would the Magi want all the way up there," Corona asked.

"If I had to say it would have to be the Dragon Knights ark," Kukiel said making a good guess putting her finger under her chin.

"But it is guarded by a powerful dragon," Tea said trying to get over the fact that her sister is gone from the world of the living.

Goose was thinking that if he found this dragon and beat it he could become a pact maker and impress Tetra and Tea with his awesome Dragon attacks. He could picture it now…

(Gooses imagination)

A cartoonish Zed was in his cartoonish White Knight form fighting a cartoonish looking monster. The monster over powered Zed causing him to lose power making him transform back into his human form. A cartoon version of Goose then came in with his knight ark and did his own little chant before crying "Verto," and then transformed in a Knight that looked like him except with dragon stuff.

"I shall defeat you vile monster," Goose said as he ran at the monster with a spear ready. He easily killed the monster before transforming back.

Then a cartoon version of the Magi leader came out with a white flag swinging it around. "I surrender take back Tetra," he said before a cartoon Tetra came running to Goose and hugging him.

"Wow Goose you really are cooler then Zed please make me your girl friend," Tetra said before Tea came in.

"As well as me Goose," she said before Goose felt extreme pain in the back of his head.

(Back to reality)

"OW! What was that for?" the red head asked as he looked to see it was Zed who hit him.

"Tetra was saying that the man in black armor hasn't been showing up lately and that has her worried," Zed said while Corona giggled.

Tetra then disappeared and the group began their trek up the volcano. They fought monsters every so often but they were easy enough to beat. The tricky part was getting pass the Lava. They then came across an open area and saw something fly tours them. "Goose saw it was a dragon and decided to throw a rock at it to draw it attention.

"Hey you over grown lizard come and fight me!" the red head yelled which drew the scaly monsters attention.

"GOOSE!" everyone yelled at once as the Dragon came flying tours them.

"We don't have much of a choice but to fight," Kukiel said taking out her sword.

"Goose you're an idiot," Zed said as he and the others took out there weapons but Tea was nowhere to be seen.

Then from behind the Dragon the Black Knight came in to attack the over grown lizard to try to beat it. When the Black knight landed it charged at the Dragon trying to hit it but missed when the flying lizard dodged to the left.

The group then went after the dragon and fought it. Zed went White knight just in case Sheik tried to attack them after they beat the dragon. As Zed entered battle in his white knight form he raised he sword and struck the dragon's torso and Sheik in his black knight form struck the dragon in the head. It did damage but not enough to kill the monster.

Kukiel casted a protection spell called "Nayru's love," which surrounded everyone on the team minus Zed, Sheik, and Tea. The group continued their attack trying to take down the dragon while also trying to defeat the black knight. Zed preformed a skyward strike and was able to subdue the dragon.

"Zed that enough the dragon won't hurt anyone anymore," Corona said coming up next to Zeds white knight leg.

Then the black knight shot an energy slash at the dragon making it burst into flames. The dragon was now dead by the hands of the black knight.

The black knight powered Sheik looked at the dragon before speaking. "This is not the one," he said before he flew away.

Then Tea came walking out like nothing happened. "Where were you?" Corona asked not knowing what Tea was doing.

"I was knocked out didn't you notice?" Tea replied.

Zed then turned back to his normal form and started walking up to Goose with a pissed off expression on his face. "GOOSE YOU DUMB ASS!" the pact maker of the white knight yelled in anger.

"What did I do?" Goose asked in his normal tone.

"That dragon didn't have to die why you had to go and piss it off!" the white clad hero yelled again.

"Hey I wasn't going to let you show me off," Goose retorted trying to end the conversation.

"Jealousy that was it maybe you shouldn't be traveling with us!" Zed yelled trying to convince Goose to go home.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Zed on this," Kukiel said knowing the Goose was a danger to them.

Goose looked at Corona who just turned her head side to side like a person who was disappointed. Tea turned her head ignoring him knowing that if he continued to adventure with them in this area he might get them killed.

"Fine I don't need you I can save Tetra on my own!" Goose yelled before running off.

"Well that could have gone better," Terra said feeling guilty that he didn't try to help Goose.

(Meanwhile with Goose)

Goose kept running and killing the monsters that attacked him like no tomorrow. He then arrive at some kind of alter with Lava surrounding it. Goose just collapsed on his butt feeling sad about the fact that his friends called him a danger to the team. "It's not fair I helped them through so many monsters and they go and kick me out because I ticked off a dragon," Goose said not noticing that the Lava had lumps of some kind of serpent rise before going back down into the Lava.

Then a Dragon dressed in a Japanese nobles clothing with his tentacle things like a moustache. Goose was surprised that he was trying to back up.

"**Why hello there little human what can I help you with?"** the dragon asked in a kind elderly way.

"Uh are you the guardian of the Dragon Knights ark?" Goose asked thinking he hit the jackpot.

"**Why no but I am involved with the real guardian,"** the dragon said while chuckling.

"Then who are you?" the red head asked.

"**I am the fire dragon of Eldin volcano known as Eldin,"** the fire dragon now known as Eldin said.

"Dang," Goose said seeing he didn't find the right dragon.

"**Well I did see that your friends have kicked you out of the team but it is understandable you were too impulsive. Sometimes you need to let things happen but it did get you closer to getting the Dragon Knight ark,"** Eldin said surprising Goose.

"Really?" he asked.

"**Tell me did you feel guilty for sending that innocent dragon to its death?"** the fire dragon asked.

"Yeah," Goose said now that he thought about it.

"**Then you are learning from your actions now go find your friends and try to apologize and try to be a wiser person,"** Eldin said before Goose nodded.

Goose then left the fire alter and started looking for his friends.

(Meanwhile with Zed and his team)

The heroes were at the entrance to the temple that was now the new nesting grounds for the Dragons. "You know guys I hate to admit it but we were too hard on Goose," Terra said suddenly feeling guilty.

"Yeah maybe we should go find him and give him a second chance," Corona said knowing that he was only trying to prove himself.

"We don't have time the enemy could already be trying to get the knights ark," Kukiel said with urgency.

"We must find them before it's too late," Tea said before they heard footsteps.

"HEY GUYS!" the red head called from afar.

Every one turned to see Goose running up to them trying to catch up. "Goose," everyone said in unison.

When Goose caught up he tried to catch his breath before speaking. When he caught his breath he decided to speak. "Guy I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have provoked that dragon," he said before everyone looked at each other.

"You're forgiven Goose now come on we got some Magi asses to kick," Zed said before Goose nodded and everyone entered the temple.

(Inside the temple)

The Heroes made quick work of the monsters and were making their way to the part of the temple where the dragons have set up their nest. Goose and Zed were working as the perfect team helping each other when one was in some trouble. Corona used her arrows to take down the monsters to make sure they don't try to get any sneak attacks. Kukiel was using her magic to boost the others stats and shield them from powerful attacks. Tea was using her sword to kill the monsters that got in the way. Terra used his Giants knife to decapitate monsters that got in his way.

The group of heroes soon arrived at the end of the temple where Link retrieved the final sacred flame. The group entered and saw that there was a huge hole through the ceiling. "I'll ask about that later," Zed said before he saw Cole and some Magi along with Tetra. Tetra was trying to get out of their grip while the rest of the Magi seem to be waiting for something.

"Tetra!" the white clad hero called.

"My do you always have to come in at the nick of time?" the little leprechaun said obviously getting annoyed with Zed and his friends.

"Well as you can see we aren't trying to undo any seals just waiting for a certain dragon to appear after all this is its nesting area correct," Cole said knowing full well that it's bound to arrive.

"And how do you know it'll come?" Terra asked just out of curiosity.

"Oh it will show it's only a matter of time," Cole said

"Oh shut up you Leprechaun," Goose said while pointing at Cole.

"Oh burn," Terra said while laughing.

"I am not a god damn Leprechaun," Cole yelled getting more angry. Cole then took out a staff that was meant for casting spells. "How about I pass the time by destroying you," Cole said as a few Magi came to assist Cole.

Zed and his friends took out there weapons to fight Cole not knowing what he was capable of. "Be careful everyone," Zed warned as he took out his sword and shield.

"Time to deal with these pests," Cole said as the Magi went and attack and Cole preformed spells. Terra, Zed, Corona, and Kukiel were fighting the Magi soldiers while Tea and Goose were fighting Cole.

Goose was using the distance his spear provided him to his advantage. But Cole was a tricky one as he used the spear to his advantage also by casting thunder spells to hit the spear when it was raised high. Luckily thanks to Tea Goose was able to narrowly avoid that problem.

Tea was using the time it takes for Cole to cast a spell to her advantage and struck him with her sword. But for a small guy he was pretty fast and was avoiding all of Tea's quick attacks. But when Cole Magi soldiers were defeated by Zed, Terra, Corona, and Kukiel said four heroes ran to assist Tea and Goose.

Cole, seeing that he was out matched decided to bring out the big guns. "Let's dispense with the foreplay," he said raising his hand before two Magi soldiers came out from behind him.

The both had Gigas cards at the ready. "Adveni," one said with the card shining.

"Adveni," the other said with the card also shining.

The two crouched down like they were in pain before they stood up right in a manner like they were screaming to the heavens. Then in their place were two Gigas. One looked like a beetle while the other looked like a raven.

Zed ran at the monster with his sword raised quickly followed by Goose. Corona stayed back to help out from behind with her bow and arrow. Zed was trying to win with a skyward strike but he didn't have much of a chance.

Then Fi came out of the master sword as she had come up with a simple way to defeat the two Gigas. "Master it would be more simpler to split into two teams of three to more efficiently destroy the two Gigas," she said before Zed relayed it to everyone else.

Zed, Corona, and Goose were going to take care of the Raven Gigas while Kukiel, Terra, and Tea take care of the Beetle Gigas.

(With the Raven Gigas)

Corona was off at the distance shooting the Gigas with a barrage of arrows as Zed was slashing at its foot. Goose was using his Spear to hit the monster in the chest where the evil eye was.

The Raven tried to make a gust of wind but Corona shot it down with enough arrows to knock it down giving it less mobility. Zed and Goose to their chance and attacked. Goose stabbed it in the head with his spear while Zed stabbed deep into the evil eye with his master sword. The Gigas fell down dead and disappeared back into it word taking it's summoned with it.

"We beat it," Corona said as Goose was stretching his shoulder.

"Yeah but we need to help the others.

(Meanwhile with the Beetle Gigas)

Kukiel had just finished casting Nayru's love on herself and her allies when the two charged at the Gigas. She then casted Farore's wind to give her allies a speed boost as to better fight the Gigas.

Tea was using her enhanced speed to attack the Gigas from all angles. She attacked the back of the right foot and the side and finally the front hitting the pressure points that were in them.

Then Terra used his chance to attack the Beetle Gigas in the Evil eye and stabbed right into it forcing the Gigas to try and get up. Terra then hit a weak spot causing it to fall down loosing mobility.

Kukiel charged a powerful Din's fire and hit the Gigas straight in the Evil eye killing it.

The two groups rejoined facing Cole with weapons drawn. They were about to begin round 3 when they heard the roar of a dragon. They looked up at the sky to see a Dragon covered head to toe in Red dragon base armor. "That's bigger than the one we fought earlier," Kukiel said surprised.

"Looks like the guardian of the Knights ark has finally arrived," Cole said in his Irish accent.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice everyone," Zed said eyeing Goose.

"She looks mad let's calm her down without killing her," Goose said surprising everyone but not enough to distract them from battle.

(Mini boss Matriarch of Dragons)

"**Revenge I shall have vengeance on the one I lost,"** the dragon said surprising everyone but Goose.

The battle was more one sided then anything but Zed was tempted to use the white knight but he didn't want to accidentally kill the dragon.

Kukiel saw that rage was fueling the Dragons attacks making them powerful so she decided to try something that was a long shot. She took out an Ocarina from her bag that was blue and had the symbol of the Triforce etched onto it in gold around the mouth piece. (Guess what) When Zed was knocked over to her she helped him up. "Zed do you know how to play an Ocarina?" she asked.

"Uh yeah but I only know one song for it," Zed said not seeing where this is going.

"Ok we're going to Sooth the savage beast," Kukiel said as the other kept fighting the dragon.

"Ok I'll try," Zed said before taking the Ocarina. Zed then started playing a song that had a sad tune to it but the kind that was meant for healing. (If you still haven't guessed it's the Song of Healing from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask.)

The song was working as Corona, Goose, Tea, and Terra saw the dragon not only getting a bit exhausted but calmer as well. When the dragon got up after catching her breath she finally decided to speak. **"Thank you for stopping my rampage I was greave stricken at the lost of my child,"** she said as everyone didn't know the lost of a child but still understood.

"Damn and here I thought you could have at least weakened the dragon for us but no such luck," Cole said holding a Gigas card. "Now you shall feel the power of my all powerful Gigas," Cole said before activating the card. "ADVENI!" the little leprechaun yelled as he was replaced with a large blue, horned monster with an evil eye on its fore head, orange hair on its chest, fur on its beast like legs, yellow eyes, sharp fangs and claws, and finally a tail.

(Boss: Malladus Gigas)

"**Now you Gnats will die by my hands,"** Cole yelled while charging an energy beam.

But when Cole Fired it at the Dragon the Matriarch tried to block it with her wing but she was no match for it thus dealing her a fatal blow. The beam knocked her to the wall close to the sacred flame.

Goose ran to her to see if she was ok. "Hey dragon lady are you ok?" the red head asked.

"**Y-you are the o-one I h-have been w-waiting for,"** she was able to get out through her mouth.

"What," Goose said not seeing where this was going.

"**You m-my child have b-been destined to u-use the p-power of the k-knight,"** she said before she started glowing. When she her body was consumed by light in Gooses hand was a lasso belt that was based off a dragon and in front of him was a ball of light. **"But remember my child although this power is great it is also a cursed power that could destroy all you hold dear,"** the Matriarch of Dragons said before she left the world of the living into the next world.

Goose looked at what he knew was the Knight Ark but he just couldn't believe that he was chosen to use it.

"**Impossible how can he have the ark? No matter I shall be taking it from him,"** Cole said before Goose ran to a fallen column.

*Insert a more awesome version of Groose's Theme from Legend of Zelda Skyward sword

"ALRIGHT ASS HOLE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS YOU KILL TEA'S SISTER AND FINALLY YOU HAD THE GALL TO KILL AN INNOCENT DRAGON THIS IS THE LAST STRAW SO IF YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS SAY THEM," Goose yelled in fury.

"What's a little Gnat like you going to do to me?" the blue Gigas said.

Then Tetra started chanting a spell as blue light surrounded both her and Goose.

*insert some epic music to use as the Dragon Knights theme

"Now I know it," Goose said before he let go of the Dragon Knights ark which started floating around him. "O Larvayne, Vermilion Drake, leveler of ancient lands, grant me you power!" the red head chanted before the belt wrapped around his waist. "Verto!" he yelled as he buckled the Dragon head of the Ark onto the circular stone that was in its "mouth." Then a blue rune symbol appeared and made a Knight based off a Dragon rise up behind Goose.

Goose made a motion of a bear hug as the Dragon Knight did the same before both grasped simultaneously allowing Goose to merge with his knight.

"**Inconceivable he's the pactmaker of the Dragon Knight. No matter I'll rip you out of that armor and undo the pact,"** Cole said as he was ready for battle.

Tea was watching in surprise at the fact that Goose was now the Dragon Knights pactmaker. "Impossible it was him this whole time," she said as she watched the battle between a Gigas powered Cole, and a Dragon Knight powered Goose.

Goose was the first to charge as he was faster the Cole. He used his trident like he would his spear by first slashing Cole's chest. Cole let out a howl of pain before Goose came in for another attack while spinning around his trident before he jumped and brought its blades down upon Cole.

Cole dodged in the nick of time but only for Goose to kick Cole in the ribs. But Goose wasn't done yet as he grabbed Cole through him up into the air uses his dragon wings to fly up into the air and stab Cole in the evil eye that was on his head. He then through Cole to the ground making him immobile so Goose threw his Trident at Cole defeating his Gigas as the Trident returned to Goose.

Cole was then reverted back to his midget human form as Goose reverted back into his human form. "Impossible how can my Gigas be defeated?" Cole said trying to catch his breath.

"Get with the program my Dragon Knight just kicked your ass," Goose said as Cole was getting back up.

"Damn you I'm going to…" but Cole didn't get to finish that sentence before a blade mad of energy came through his chest. "S-shade you dare defy our lords wishes," Cole question as Shade didn't look fazed by that comment.

"Defy them? I am merely enacting them Cole you have performed poorly and have been "booed off the stage," Shade said as Cole had a shocked look on his face.

"Booed off the stage?" Cole asked in shock as Shade and the Magi soldier holding Tetra were walking away. "Wait lord Ganondorf please I can perform better I will succeed," Cole said before the energy blade exploded burning Cole to a crisp instantly killing him. 

"Quick we got to stop them there getting away," Zed called as he gave chase only to see the black airship take off with Shade and Tetra with them.

"Damn they got away again," Zed yelled as he felt a rage in him he never felt before. The kind that actually scared him for he feared it might consume him if he wasn't careful.

Goose was staring at the Knights ark he possessed in his hand that only he can touch. Then Kukiel walked up to Goose showing that she had something to tell Goose.

"Goose you must be careful with that power you now possess it can very well be the end of you or worse it could corrupt you," Kukiel warned as that got Goose's attention.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kukiel I'll be careful," Goose said before Kukiel walked off to the exit.

The Tea came up from behind Goose as she wanted to say something to him also. "Goose," she called before Goose turned to her.

"Yea Tea?" he asked.

"Thank you for helping me avenges my sister," Tea said before she walked away with the rest of the group with Goose himself following close behind.

(At Skyloft)

Zelda was helping Link move things around in preparation for the new arrival that was on its way in a few months. When she moved a random box a book fell down that Zelda instantly recognized. She picked it up and saw she was right as it was Zeds old sketch book. She opened the pages and found a lot of symbols but a few instantly caught her attention one was the symbol of the knights which was drawn in the hand writing of a child. She flipped a page and found what looked like war paint that was shrouded by darkness but she saw the piercing white eyes that at first she thought it was incomplete but she noticed the eyes were colored in white.

Soon she started feeling tired but it wasn't the normal kind no more like the kind of someone trying to talk to you through your sleep. Zelda went to her room and lay down to rest for a little bit not knowing that the Goddess Hylia or her past life had a message to give her.

(In Zelda's dreamscape)

Zelda was in a familiar place as she saw the temple of the Goddess Hylia that later was turned into the sealed grounds but that was beside the point.

She looked around as she saw it looked more like a silent realm that was used to test Link four times. She looked at the altar and saw herself but older and in more regal clothing. "Hello Zelda we finally meet but it's only for a short while," the other Zelda said.

"Are you the goddess Hylia?" the pregnant mother asked.

The older Zelda now known as Hylia only nodded. Zelda looked into her eyes and saw that she felt guilty and in pain not the normal pain, no it's the one a mother feels when she sees that her child has become something horrible. "Zelda did you know I had a son once," Hylia said surprising Zelda that both she and her pass life had something in common. They were both mothers.

"What was he like?" Zelda asked for some reason feeling afraid to ask.

"Well he started out like any other new born god curios adventures and finally courage's. I had the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore teach him everything a god is supposed to know. But as he grew older his powers also grew but so did his darkness. He forsaken the teaching all us gods knew and even joined forces with Demise. Before I always filled his head with dreams that he'll be the greatest god there ever was one that would protect both the mortals and the gods the other gods just gave him the teaching of combat to the point he forsaken a simple lesson. A leader doesn't seek war but he is always prepared for it. He rallied some other gods and demons and staged a Coup D'état. It was at that first battle of his little rebellion that the other gods called him the "Fierce Deity," in other words a god of war. I had no other choice but two choices one was to seal him away, and the other was to make him be born as a human. I chose the second choice because I thought there was still good in him. But I was wrong again he was born as the prince of an empire that has yet to create the Knights or start its conquest for domination. When he became there emperor he started an all out war with every land gaining more power until he came across that empires only equal. When that empire started winning, my reborn son had both his top mages and top scientist create the Knights and he used those knights to turn the tides which he did but that was until that empire found a way to seal the knights away. Eventually both empires died and became forgotten to the pages of history," Hylia explained as you could see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your son," Zelda said not knowing what she would do if Zed ever went down the wrong path like that.

"Don't be I've learned to accept it," Hylia said before she decided to get to the point. "Zelda you must know that the emperor of the empire who created the knights is somehow still alive and remembers himself as both the Fierce Deity and the emperor but he has remained hidden well enough that not even us gods can locate him," Hylia said before everything started to go foggy. "Please Zelda don't make the same mistakes I did with my son with your," Hylia said before she disappeared leaving Zelda to think.

(Meanwhile with the heroes at the bottom of Eldin)

"So where back to square one then," Kukiel said trying to figure out where the enemy will go next. The sun was setting and they were setting up camp for the night to figure out there next move.

"I wonder if there's someone with all the worlds history on his memory," Tea said which got Zed thinking.

"Maybe there is," Zed said which got everyone's attention.

"Who is this person?" Corona asked wanting to know the answer.

"Easy he's Levias," Zed said which got Kukiel knowing about the person.

"Who's Levias?" Goose asked.

"Levias is the guardian of the sky who's wisdom know no bounds he's been around sense before Skyloft was founded," Kukiel said which got everyone thinking.

"Well I would like to meet this Levias then I can find out so much on how to perfect by sword style," Terra said as Corona just turned her head side to side in the fashion of "oh brother."

"Maybe he could direct us to a way to destroy the Magi," Tea said as everyone agreed.

"We shall head to Skyloft and find him in the morning for now we rest," Kukiel said before everyone turned in for the night.

(TBC)

ESKK: well what do you think longest chapter yet right? So go ahead an R&R right now!


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda Knight Chronicles

ESKK: Hey I got nothing to say here so continue on.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"Fi/Wizel talking,"

"_Fi/Wizel thinking,"_

"**Demon/Gigas/some great powerful spirit, guardian, creature, thing,"**

"_**Demon/Gigas/some great powerful spirit, guardian, creature, thing,"**_

(Scene Change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or White Knight Chronicles

(Start)

(At Skyloft)

Zed and his friends arrived at Skyloft and went their separate ways to find out information about Levias. Zed went to his house to ask his father sense he's met him before.

Zed entered his house like he would any other day to find his father working on a small sword. "Hey: dad," Zed greeted to his father. Link stopped what he was doing to look at his son.

"Oh hi Zed how is you quest coming along?" Link asked seeing Zed look down. "Want to talk about it?" the former hero asked trying to put in his fatherly duty.

Zed went on to explaining everything that happened in Eldin volcano down to the part where Shade got away with Tetra. In the end of it Link was seeing a pattern in this between his quest and Zeds. "I'm going to try and ask Levias if he knows anything about the Dogma age," Zed said as Link thought that was a good idea.

But Link knew he had to tell Zed what has been going on with Levias. "Son, Levias has been acting strange lately and when I went to investigate I found that he had been possessed by a parasite," Link explained as Zed listened.

"So how do I beat it," Zed asked.

"Well you and your Loftwing need to learn the spiral charge," Link explained as he went on to how it worked and how to perform it.

(Later)

Zed was on his Loftwing as he was trying to use the spiral charge to hit the targets. So far he was getting the hang of integrating his Loftwings speed into the spiral charge. As Zed finished the practice he flew back to Skyloft and landed in front of Link.

"Hey dad I mastered the spiral charge so can I go help Levias now?" he asked as he really needed the info on the Dogma age.

"Sure but you're going to need some pumpkin soup to get him too you," Link said before Fi and Wizel came out.

"Former master I have already arranged for scrapper to retrieve soup," Fi said.

"But thy mechanical man must hurry with thy soup," Wizel said getting impatient.

*Insert Scrapper theme

Soon Scrapper came carrying a giant cauldron filled with Pumpkin soup. "Move it master fancy pants BZZT," the robot said still not liking Link.

"ZZT Hello master of speed ZZZT, Mistress Fi, BZZ and sir Wizel I have the soup and am ready to go," Scrapper said as they all nodded.

Zed got all his friends and they all got on their Loftwing and took off to find Levias. The group flew through the storm and eventually found the isle with the rainbow over it.

They landed and the group and looked around the island before Levias rose up from the clouds with a parasite sticking out of his blow hole with eyeballs sticking out connected by big red tentacles.

"Guys we need to get on Levias back after getting rid of those eyeball things. You draw its fire and I'll try and get those eyeballs," Zed said as he got on his Loftwing.

Corona, Kukiel, and Goose were distracting the possessed Levias as they ducked and turned at every attack he ditched out.

Zed used the Spiral charge and got rid of those eyeball things one at a time. Every so often he would get attacked by energy spears but he made quick work of them. Zed soon got rid of all the eyes and he gave everyone the signal to get on Levias head.

When they arrived they found a young man with black hair that covered his left eye and explorers clothing. He was running from the one eyed parasite that was firing energy balls at him.

"That guy is going to get killed," Corona called as the man tripped and Zed and Goose were just taking out there Knight Arks.

Tea was walking away to a different part of Levias that was still solid ground for some odd reason.

But when Zed and Goose were about to do the chant they never finished as the Parasite was destroyed by someone or something. The group looked up in the sky and saw General Sheik in his Black Knight form.

"Crap," Zed said as they really needed to do the chant and fast.

"Oh Wizel, White warrior, Wielder of the Ancient blade," Zed said.

"Oh Larvain, vermilions drake, leveler of ancient lands," Goose said at the same time as Zed.

"Grant me your power, VERTO!" the both said at the same time in perfect synch. Thus the two were in there Knight Forms.

"Ready Goose?" the white knight powered Zed asked.

"Ready," Goose said as he in his Dragon Knight form went to fight the Black Knight powered Sheik.

*insert Black Knight theme

Zed was the first to attack with his spin attack but the black knight was too fast as he attacked Zed who had to use his shield to defend. Goose took his chance to use his trident and skewer the black knight which made a blow but didn't do damage to the armor.

It was then that Zed used a Skyward Strike which was glowing an odd blue and it remained the color after it was launched at the General Sheik.

Everyone saw that the Knights were glowing odd colors. The White Knight was glowing blue; the Dragon Knight was glowing purple, while the black knight was glowing red. Each Knight was looking, themselves over as they also felt stronger.

"The Knights are making each other stronger," Kukiel said as she was surprised.

*Insert Pale Hero

"All right this is great!" the White Knight powered Zed said as he was having a sword fight with the Black Knight Sheik.

"I know I feel great!" Goose said as he struck the Black Knight.

Sheik saw that he had a power boost but was still out matched so he decided to cut his losses and retreat.

After Sheik was gone Zed and Goose transformed back to normal. "I never thought I'd see the day," the man the group saved said as he walked up to Zed and Goose.

"Uh who are you?" the white clad hero asked.

"Oh sorry my name is Gannon but I know a lot about those Knights you wield and the era known as the Dogma age," the man now known as Gannon said.

"Wait really but we were going to ask Levias," Zed said surprised.

"Unfortunately Levias did not assist during the Dogma Age so he wouldn't know much about it I came here to help him but right now let's get to my house," he said as he jumped off as a shrill whistle was heard. Then an Orange Loftwing came and caught Gannon.

(Later at Gannon's blue house)

The group was sat around a table as Gannon went into explanation on the Dogma Age. "Now I know most of you are already aware of this but during the Dogma age there was technologies beyond our comprehension among those technologies were the Knights which were built for war," Gannon started.

"Wait war?" the white clad hero asked surprised.

Yes war, you See eons ago before Demise there were two Empires the Athwani and Yishrelia. These two armies sought the power of the Triforce for their own uses though to this day it was still a mystery to me. The Athwani were winning so the Yishrelian emperor ordered the creation of the Knights. He had his best scientist and Mages create these weapons of war and they succeeded to an extent," he said.

"What do you mean to an extent?" the red head of the group asked.

"Well the Knights were unstoppable they needed a fuel source that can only be provided by the pact maker. You see when you use the Knight you willingly offer your soul to give the Knights the power to fight," Gannon said as he explained.

"So we're giving these knights our soul so they can fight," Goose concluded.

"Yes but the Yishrelian emperor knew that he couldn't just give these knights to his soldiers or he would risk them turning on him so he went down the list and chose the next best thing living infants," Gannon said as everyone was appalled.

"How could they do that," Corona yelled more then asked and she had a point. Who would send in innocent baby into battle inside the knights?

"They did it because an Infants soul is innocent and could be controlled. Soon it drove the Athwani to near extinction so the Empress devised a plan. She and her best Mages banded together to seal the Knights away for all eternity a process that caused them their lives. Now it was Yishrelia's turn to be pushed near extinction. But before the empire of Athwan could finish the job they mysteriously died out," Gannon explained as it actually left a cliff hanger there.

"What happened?" Terra asked curios as to what happened to this empire.

"No one know all that is, is that the Yishrelian Empire soon followed," Gannon said as it left a blunder.

"But why is this happening now?" Zed asked wondering why.

"Well a group of Seers saw the future and foretold that one day the Knights would be unearthed and soon after that after a great battle the soul of the Empress of the Empire of Athwan Maries would be reincarnated and do battle against her foe the Emperor of the Yishrelian empire Madoras," Gannon explained.

"So what you're saying is that a prophecy that was foretold Millennia ago, is coming to past now," Corona asked as that actually scared her.

"Unfortunately yes," Gannon said as though he feared this day would come.

"So what do we do now?" Kukiel asked knowing the enemy will go for something tying to the Dogma Age and there knights.

"We go to the place where it all began," Gannon said causing everyone to listen close.

"Which is…?" Zed asked.

"Sinca village," Gannon said.

"Where is that?" Goose asked.

"Beyond the provinces we know to a fourth province with its own set: Termina Province," Gannon said as Zed never heard of that place. "Now I must prepare meet me at Skyloft and we will head to Sinca together," Gannon said as everyone left him to prepare.

(Later at Skyloft)

Zed entered his parent's house as it was night time. Zed found his parents awake waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late I have to tell you guys something," Zed said as he got their attention.

"Well we're all ears," Zelda said trying to control her mood swings.

"Well you see I'm going beyond the three Provinces and going into a fourth one call Termina Province and well I just want you guys to know that I will be gone for Hylia knows how long," Zed explained as his parents listened.

"Zed just: promise us you'll be back for the birth of your baby brother and/or sister," Link said as Zelda nodded.

Then there was a knock on the door Zed answered and found it was Groose, Gooses dad who right now looked freaked out. "Hi uncle Groose what's up?" Zed greeted.

"No time house on one of the floating islands just blew up and someone was inside. Groose said which got Zed to run out and check it out himself. All the while praying it wasn't Gannon.

(TBC)

ESKK: hey I did another cliffhanger and yes I am aware that this chapter is short not my problem but anyway R&R.


End file.
